A Night of Surprises
by shana.rose
Summary: With an invite from Aunt Rosamund the Crawley sisters decide to take a trip to London and help their Aunt keep their cousin busy but each sister has her own reason for wanting to come to London and little do they know of the plans Cousin Rose has for their night out! AU fic for STEAMM multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so for the purpose of this story I've changed a few things. Tom Branson never worked at Downton. While Anthony did fight in the War and hurt his arm after a long period of time convalescing he was able to get feeling back into his arm. After Lavinia's death Matthew moved back to Manchester and the girls have not seen him in seven months. Robert found out about Pamuk earlier than he did in a show. With Robert fighting her corner and Sir Richard growing on her nerves more and more Mary ended it with him a week before this story begins. **

* * *

"What do you think?"

Sybil looked up to find her sister Edith in a lovely orange gown.

"Very stylish," Rose said glancing over before returning to the hats in front of her.

"Oh Edith you look radiated!" Sybil exclaimed. The gown was just _made_ for Edith.

Mary looking over and nodded her approval. "It's better than that other gown you tried on earlier."

Sybil rolled her eyes but smiled before glancing at the blouses in front of her.

When their Aunt Rosamund had invited the three sisters to come for a visit they had known the reason behind her offer. Cousin Rose. The girl was too much of a handful for their aunt and the girls agreed hoping to enjoy sometime in London before the Season began for the first time since the War. But so far Rose had been rather good, in fact in her opinion she had been rather fun.

Sybil had enjoyed her company so far, Rose while a bit misguided had been wonderful. While she knew Rose was hiding something she couldn't blame the girl. After all she was hiding something as well.

"Sybil darling why don't you try this on?"

She looked at the gown that Mary was holding and frowned. "Where would I wear it?"

Mary rolled her eyes, "You could wear it to the Opera tonight."

Sybil smiled despite herself. "I suppose." Each of the girls were choosing one thing for all of them to do together. Edith had picked shopping on Bond Street and Mary a night at the Opera. She had to admit she was rather looking forward to it. She grinned, she couldn't wait until tomorrow when they when shopping on Portobello Road.

Taking the gown from Mary Sybil told the shop girl that she needed not any assistant. Slipping on the gown in a matter of minutes. Sybil came out to a sight she was not prepared for.

"Edith are you all right?"

Edith looked up surprised and a bit flustered. She shook her head and smiled weakly. "I'm fine Sybil really."

"You don't look it," Rose said as she moved to Edith's side.

"It's really nothing," Edith said as she placed the object in hand back on the table.

Rose, however, ignored her and picked up the object. "Is this what's wrong? What is this brooch supposed to be of anyways?"

Realization dawned as Sybil looked at it. It was-

"A tractor," Mary said, her tone softening. The three Crawley sisters grew silent. "Edith why don't we look for a necklace to go with your gown?"

Edith smiled and nodded following Mary to the other side of the shop.

Rose frowned she didn't understand. How could a brooch of a _tractor_ cause so much trouble? "Am I missing something?"

Sybil bit her lip. Should she tell Rose? Wrestling her conscious for a moment she decided a little history wouldn't hurt anyone. "Before the War Edith was courted by a gentlemen, Sir Anthony. He had a keen interest in agriculture and the new machinery been made. They were rather perfect for each other."

"What happened?"

Sybil sighed, "I don't really know. Edith doesn't like to talk about it. We all thought he would propose at the Garden Party but he suddenly left and then the War started."

Rose frowned, where had she heard that name before? "What was his name?"

"Sir Anthony. He's one of our neighbor's but we haven't seen him since before the War." Sybil said as moved to look at a few skirts.

Rose frowned. Where had she heard that name before? Suddenly it clicked and a few things made much more sense. Rose smiled as a plan hacked in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had some problems writing Mary this chapter so for the M/M fans I hope this seems in character.**

* * *

Frustrated Rose called from the door, "It's my turn remember?"

Sighing Mary followed along with a hesitant Edith and an excited Sybil. A night at a seedy jazz club was most definitely _not_ her idea of fun but alas fair was fair and who knows, maybe she will be surprised.

They stepped in the club just as the band began a new song. With the music playing so loudly Mary wondered how the people dancing didn't need to shout to hear each other. Watching as some of the couples danced closer than appropriate her question was answered. The club was in full swing.

Checking her coat in with the footman Mary turned around only then seeing her sisters' ensembles. "Sybil! Edith!"

It had been years since she had seen Sybil wear her harem trousers; before the War and even than it had only ever been around the family. As her sister stood tall and smiled confidently she knew she shouldn't be quite so surprised that Sybil would pick this daring frock but Mary hadn't thought Edith would join her in her endeavor!

Edith's gown while seemingly appropriate had its own shock factor. The green skirt left a gap leading up her knee that allowed Edith's legs to be seen.

Sybil smiled broadly and tried and failed to look innocent. "What?"

Mary only rolled her eyes but they was a slight smile to her face.

"Oh hush. There's nothing why with being a little daring!" Rose declared.

Edith chuckled. "Of course you would say that after all, you were the one who insisted we wear them tonight!"

"As if Sybil needed persuading," Mary teased.

Sybil grinned but said nothing her face showing only joy.

Rose smiled but as her eyes glanced past the dancing couples she caught sight of the reason why she had chosen this place. "I'll be right back why don't you three go find us a table?" Without waiting for a reply Rose began walking through the crowd.

Standing tall Edith tilted her head as she looked for a table. "I think I see one over there."

Following behind her two sisters Mary was passing the small staircase leading to a platform when someone coming down the stairs tripped and bumped into her.

"I'm terrible so-" the man started when Mary turned around and found herself staring into a pair of very familiar blue eyes.

"Matthew." Mary whispered, surprised to see him here of all places.

"Matthew!" Sybil proclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Matthew swallowed his eyes staring right into Mary's. "Mary it's… it's so good to see you!" Pulling his eyes from hers and he looked over her head and smiled at her sisters. "Edith, Sybil it's good to see you too."

"Matthew!" Mary looked up to find a dark haired man a bit younger than Matthew calling out to him.

He turned and called, "Hold your horses Christopher!" Shaking his head Matthew turned back to Mary. He smiled back before asking out, "Where are you seating?"

"Oh," Mary glanced around. "We haven't found one quite yet."

"Then please join mine." He said it so easily that it surprised her, and unknowingly to her to him as well.

Still Mary hesitated, "We wouldn't want to intrude."

Matthew smiled in that carefree matter that had always made her heart flutter. "I highly doubt my friends will mind when they see me bring three beautiful ladies to our table." He looked into her eyes as he spoke only looking away after.

Noticing the slight tension between Sybil smiled and asked Matthew to lead the way.

Sure enough Matthew's two friends, a Mr. Christopher Smith and a Mr. Daniel Winslow were only happy to oblige. It was then as the three sisters were being introduced to Matthew's colleagues when Rose found them.

"There you all are! Mary, Edith, Sybil I would like you to meet the owner of this establishment." Grinning ear to ear Rose stepped away to reveal Sir Anthony Strallan.


End file.
